CUANDO LOS ÁNGELES VUELAN
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: hace mucho tiempo, los ángeles vinieron a salvarnos pero no podian volar. solo uno pudo hacerlo...luego durmio en el futuro, dejando al mal en el pasado. y ahora..Kagome viaja aun mas en el pasado y se encuentra con..Sesshomaru?..Inutashio!..Midoriko!
1. Chapter 1

"**CUANDO LOS ÁNGELES VUELAN"**

**Parte I: _El pasado del presente. Más allá del Sengoku Jidai_**

BY: Game-motoharu

**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente, si no al individuo con una imaginación sorprendente: Rumiko Takahashi.

Ola ola! Amiguitos XD

Muy buen día tengas todos! Es un honor estar otra vez aquí con ustedes, los lectores!

Esta vez les vengo a mostrar una idea loca que se me ocurrió últimamente y que quiero llevarla a cabo…se trata de una historia **_100% Sesshomaru y Kagome_**!

Bueno primero que nada les planteo la idea y por consiguiente el prólogo -.-

Déjenme decirles que, si es posible, será la primera historia (larga) que escriba en mi vida! (Ni tanto, que dramática soy ¬¬) pero en fin…. La idea es:

**Resumen: **_hace mucho tiempo los ángeles vinieron a salvar al mundo de la oscuridad, pero solo uno pudo hacerlo….o eso se creyó…Ese ángel, siendo el único que podía volar, quedó durmiendo en el futuro del tiempo recién salvado, mientras la oscuridad en el pasado… _

_Ahora ese ángel regresó al pasado en donde la oscuridad residía… que es lo que pasará ahora?_

En esta primera parte, que sucederá en el pasado; Kagome, por una extraña –aunque no tanto-razón, viaja aun más en el pasado que el Sengoku Jidai; pues tiene una misión que cumplir…una que data de hace millones de años…. En el transcurso de su viaje al pasado se encontrará con…nada más y nada menos que con: Sesshomaru-sama! Más joven y amable, de quien se enamorará más tarde; así como junto con el gran General perro Inu no taishō y los otros Daiyōkai, aunque también con la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko, en sus años de juventud donde aún no ha creado la Shikon no Tama. La misión de Kagome es simple: Salvar al mundo de una nueva amenaza, pero ahora esta en juego el destino de todos los tiempos, tanto el pasado, el presente y el futuro; incluso la existencia de la vida de la tierra….

Problemas, aventuras, lagrimas, amor, amistad y sobre todo el deber ante todo lo demás, eso es lo que en estas líneas se contará…

…al final, el mundo será salvado cuando los ángeles vuelan…o no?...

**_-*-*-*_*_* _**PRÓLOGO **_*_*_*-*-*-_**

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"_**UNA HISTORIA LEJANA **_

_**DE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS, **_

_**LA HISTORIA DEL PASADO **_

_**ESRÁ POR CONTINUAR…"**_

_Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, Dios envió a ángeles a salvar a los humanos y a todos los seres vivientes de las desgracias del mundo; para ayudarlos a obtener una larga y limpia vida._

_Estos ángeles eran seres alados, de corazón puro y honesto, de sentimientos transparentes, pero desgraciadamente no podían volar al ser confinados a la tierra…perdieron ese don… Dios, les pidió que ayudaran a todos los seres vivientes, ya sean humanos o la nueva especie: __**yōka*i.**__ Seres que no son humanos pero que tienen consigo un gran poder, sin ser más poderosos que los Dioses. _

_Los ángeles aceptaron ese mandato voluntariamente._

_Pero ¿Qué debían dar a cambio para salvar a ese mundo? ¿Qué debían sufrir al estar en la tierra?..._

_Mucho…..._

_Al llegar a este mundo, debían mezclarse entre la sociedad, ser uno de ellos….unos ángeles se hicieron pasar por yōkai, otros por simples humanos, pero… Estas razas, ya sean humanos o yōkai, tenían sentimientos profundos…y no siempre eran buenos…_

_Los ángeles pronto se vieron influenciados por los sentimientos de los seres que habitaban el planeta…logrando que su propio corazón, antes puro, se viera envuelto en telarañas de envidia, en oscuro odio y demás sentimientos que caracterizaba a los mortales._

_Poco a poco los seres alados e inmortales, fueron perdiendo el brillo de dios, la luz del cielo, la pureza celestial… Para convertirse en un mortal mas…un simple ser que habitaba la Tierra. Sus alas antes blancas y hermosas, fueron perdiendo la blancura, para convertirse en grises plumas después a negras y por último a nada…_

_Volviéndose mortales sin cumplir con la tarea encargada, ya que los yōkai y los humanos conjunto la mezcla de ambos, empezaron a luchar por la supremacía…cientos de años, miles de vidas pérdidas, y los ángeles….mortales se volvían… ellos seres, que antes eran seres magníficos y puros, también lograron aceptar sentimientos que no eran malos; como la amistad, la valentía, la cooperación… el amor. Algunos de los Ángeles encargados de venir a salvar se mezclaron entre mortales por que fueron expuestos a sentimientos como el amor, logrando el origen de una de las muchas mezclas que se dieron hace cientos de años…dando lugar a seres con alto poder espiritual, que cuando no estaban siendo contaminados por la maldad humana, guardaban un corazón demasiado puro. Estos seres recibieron el nombre de sacerdotisas y monjes. _

_Como así siempre ha existido la oscuridad, el Ying y el Yang, el bien y, por supuesto, el mal. Poco a poco la guerra que tenía como objetivo el poder, se iba expendiendo y ya el mal dominaba las emociones de los mortales, haciendo que lucharan para destruirlos….ya que ese era el objetivo del mal: la destrucción._

_Lentamente la batalla cobraba fuerza, y así los seres que contenían esencia divina se iban oscureciendo…dando lugar a una guerra entre razas, esencias y almas…._

_Ángeles, verdaderos ángeles, ya no quedaban, pues fueron contaminados, ahora la mezcla de éstos con mortales eran la única salvación…si no hubiesen sido corrompidos por la oscuridad que emanaba de un lugar que era perfecto…_

_Dios mirando lo que sus ángeles no pudieron salvar tomó una decisión: iba a destruir lo que no pudo ser salvado. Ya nada quedaba de la tierra que merecía otra oportunidad, ya nada quedaba de sus amados ángeles, todo fue destruido por la propia oscuridad de los mortales…_

_Pero si aún hubiera una luz, un ángel que pudiera lograr la salvación de la tierra, que pudiera evitar tal catástrofe…tal vez les daría otra oportunidad a los mortales de la tierra…_

_Buscaron incansablemente por todo el mundo, pero no encontraron nada…no un rayo de esperanza, ninguna luz de paz, ninguna pluma blanca…ningún ángel que pudiera volar… Solo la tierra teñida de rojo, con destrucción y muerte por todos lados; ni siquiera Dios pudo diferenciar de los que antes eran sus amados seres alados entre toda esa multitud de entes luchando por poder… _

_Ya nada se podía hacer….Dios se preparó para el final, para el fin de los tiempos…sin embargo no se pudo concluir… la mujer Destino, uno de los tantos dioses que existen, lo impidió. Dio a conocer sus razones: una luz, entre tanta escoria y oscuridad, una pequeña y diminuta luz que se encontraba en los más recónditos confines de la tierra, escondida, asustada y lista para salvar…_

_Dios y los demás seres celestiales se alegraron, no iba a haber la catástrofe que habían designado "el fin de los tiempos", ya que este fenómeno hubiese sido la destrucción de la vida, pasada, presente y, desgraciadamente, futura…_

_La mujer Destino, gracias a su ayuda, fue designada para cuidar a la luz, al último de los ángeles…al único ángel, de la tierra, que podía volar…Y así lo hizo, el ángel, a pesar de estar asustado, estaba encantado de ayudar…por salvar a una raza que se merecía otra oportunidad…_

_Tomando la luz celestial del ángel, el mal fue disuelto, liberando a la tierra de su final, dándole un nuevo comienzo; salvando la vidas próximas y salvando el propio futuro de los seres vivos de la tierra…pero, con los seres que antes eran ángeles no se pudo hacer nada…ya estaban demasiado corrompidos, ya eran completos mortales…borrando la memoria y la sabiduría de que una vez fueron enviado del cielo, se conformaron con la vida de un ser mortal: ya sea yōkai o humano._

_Así, terminada la guerra en esta ocasión, salvando la existencia de la tierra; la línea del tiempo fue restaurada. El pasado, el presente y el futuro ya estaban a salvo…_

_El ángel salvador fue alabado en el cielo y en la tierra como símbolo de agradecimiento y redención, por dar otra oportunidad…_

_La mujer Destino y otros entes celestiales se dieron cuenta, poco después, que el mal, la oscuridad no fue completamente destruida sino que estaba oculta, como siempre pasaba ; porque la maldad no puede ser destruida…siempre habitará en algún lugar…pero que no podía salir por que el equilibrio estaba establecido con la luz del ángel que podía volar. Así decidieron tomar el control de la situación: desterraron al mal al pasado mas temerario y estable que pudieron encontrar, para mantenerlo vigilado…la mujer Destino fue la primera en sugerirlo, ella, que sabía todo los trucos, todos los acontecimientos pasados, presentes y futuros dio la pauta para elegir ese tiempo… ella movía las cuerdas a su disposición, pero no a su conveniencia, sino como debía de ser. Ella era el Destino y por lo tanto nada se le escapaba… y sopesando cada uno de los lugares al que debía mantener el equilibrio. Decidió mandar al ángel al futuro más remoto de los tiempos, a millones de años después del inicio de los tiempos; donde los humanos reinaban y convivían con cierta armonía entre ellos…ahí el pequeño ángel iba a estar a salvo, durmiendo, hasta que se volviera a necesitar, pero… _

_La mujer Destino se dio cuenta que el mundo aún no estaba a salvo…la batalla que acababa de ser intervenida podía volver a suceder, ya que la oscuridad trataba de llegar a la luz del ángel para contaminarlo…pero no logró llegar tan lejos…si no se detuvo a la mitad…en un tiempo donde el caos empezaba a formarse. Donde las 4 razas, que ahora poblaban la faz de la tierra, volvían a tener conflictos por supremacía y poder… donde la pureza, que antes fue salvada y restablecida, empezaba a desaparecer y opacarse…ahí se volvió a llamar al ángel que, desde el futuro regresó, volando y se posó frente a una sacerdotisa poderosa y de noble corazón le entrego una pequeña joya llena con todos los buenos sentimientos que recogió durante la casi batalla "del fin de los tiempos" y los que ha recolectado en el futuro próximo. Esta joya fue creada con sus propias plumas y un poco de su sangre pura, iluminada por su luz celestial. Junto con los poderes sagrados de la sacerdotisa lograron formar un punto de equilibrio en forma de joya esférica, pero con todo el poder expulsado el alma de la joven sacerdotisa, que lucho por siete días y siete noches contra la fuerza del mal, no pudo ser salvada y fue confinada a la eterna batalla que se llevaba al cabo dentro de la joya hasta el día en que pudiera liberarse de su suplicio. La oscuridad maligna se dio cuenta de la creación de este equilibrio y, valiéndose de su fuerza renovada, se introdujo en esa pequeña esfera de energía. Logrando crear algo tan sumamente poderoso así como aterrador con un poder tan grande capaz de cumplir los más ambiciosos deseo; y con un origen tan puro que con el simple hecho de tener malos pensamientos podía contaminar la pureza de la joya y utilizarla para fines malignos. Siendo deseada por muchos seres y custodiada por tan pocos._

_Después de ese acto de bondad y esperanza el ángel fue tocado por los rayos de oscuridad y debilitándose al punto de casi perder sus hermosas alas blancas, fue devuelto al tiempo en donde seria vigilado por los dioses y la mujer Destino. Ahí se restablecería su poderes y mientras lo hacia dormiría profundamente…_

_Sin embargo esta cruzada no termina aquí, pues después de muchos años y años de protección de esa joya de equilibrio__, después de cientos de almas sacrificadas, la legendaria joya regresará a su lugar de origen: al cuerpo de ángel que podía volar._

_Por lo tanto la misión del pasado debe llevarse a cabo de nuevo…la mujer Destino lo sabe bien…la lucha de hace muchos años se volverá a iniciar...pero esta vez ella no puede ver claramente el final… lo único de que esta segura es que, el pequeño ángel sufrirá y deberá sacrificarse por el bien de la vida de la tierra….aunque esta, bien, no lo merezca…_

_Tendrá que cumplir con la misión que le fue otorgada desde años atrás, desde su nacimiento; y el deber será más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción…aunque.._

Eso es todo. Hasta aquí, es donde se conoce sobre el tema de la lucha del bien y del mal…desgraciadamente ya no se tiene más datos…pues esa historia….

**_…se esta llevando a cabo…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

__)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)__

Tan tan~

Y bien que les pareció? °u°

Si de verdad les interesa y/o les gustaría que siga con esta historia dejen sus comentarios y háganmelo saber ^^…

Como les dije antes a mí en lo personal me gustaría llevar a cabo este proyecto (seria como un reto!) y la verdad seria genial porque la mayoría de las veces, cuando me propongo a hacer algo por mi misma no siempre lo termino…(tengo un montos de escritos sin terminaaaarr TT^TT) y quizás si es para gusto de alguien más -es decir de ustedes lectores- le eche ganas y haga algo productivo en las vacaciones….

Como sea, discúlpenme por echarles un choro como el anterior, pero es que….la lluvia me deprimeeeee buaaa! TToTT….en fin …

Si de verdad les gustaría leer una cosa como esta de esta loca autora…háganmelo saber con sus comentarios siiiii? °u°

Si recibo comentarios que me suban el ánimo y me echen porras por intentar hacer esta historia, aunque sean poquitos, no importara y lo hare… porque la verdad a mi no me importa la cantidad sino la sinceridad (no es asi el dicho…pero quedaa! n_n)

Asi queeeeee….dejen sus comentarios porfaaa….

Sin más que decir, que GRACIAS!

Se despide su servidora Gameba

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


	2. NOTA Triste y Frustrante

NOTA*****

Quiero pedir una** disculpa** ENORME! a todas las personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior…. Y mas a las que dejaron sus comentarios:

**Sakura kunoichi no power.**

**uchihasakura.**

**.**

**Kaissa.**

**goshi.**

**OceanoAzul19.**

**Dehianira-Cullen.**

**Iosi e Iuki.**

Bueno creo que son todos….

En verdad quiero pedirles una ….DISCULPAA!

Lo siento losiento losiento losientolosiento losiento losiento!l

Es que…se que no hay excusas para este sacrilegio, después de haber recibido todos sus comentarios tan animosos! Pero! Es que…ya tenia todo el argumento de esta historia en una libreta anotados y esa libreta me servia para otras historias (una que estaba escribiendo para mis amigas) y cuando me dispuse a pasarlo todo a compu…! No la encontré! No encontré esa…esa…#"$#!#%" mendiga libreta hija…de la chi….charra! Y llevo buscándolo 1 mes enteroo!

Pero no la encontré mientras mi mente solo pensaba en argumentos caóticos de la historia….no logro ponerlos en orden TT^TT…asi que me va llevar un tiempo seguirle a la historia _

Lo siento de verdad pero es que me da mucho coraje! Les juro que quize llorar U.U….pero fui fuerte :S

Asi que tardara un tiempo en que pueda organizar la trama, los argumentos y todas las anotaciones que había hecho con respecto a la historia en hojas en blanco-regadas por ahí- pero les prometo que voy a dar lo mejor para que mi mente no se atrofie y pueda seguir adelante con este fic…TT_TT

Les prometo por todos los Mangas que tengo que lo intentare y daré pelea contra mi propio desorden y locura…..

Sin mas que decir, y avergonzada , les comento esto….seguire con otras historia cortas….. y que esas están en la comoda seguridad de mi BFF: mi celular :D.

Asi que no abandonaré este foro…eso nunca! :°|

De verdad mil disculpas….

Hasta luego…

Sin mas que decirles mas que Gracias, por sus Rw´s, por leer este fic, y por su comprensión….me despido.

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
